Gemini
Gemini is the super-moon of the Mining Death world of Oblivion, and is one of only two bodies in the Duos Sphereres system. Unlike its slightly larger parent planet, Gemini at a distance is wholly unremarkable, apart from its massive size in comparison to Oblivion, appearing as little more than a barren grey dust ball connected onto its twin by the many if unstable gigantic volcanic pillars. However the upon closer inspection Gemini appears both tectonically stable and extremely peaceful for a world with no atmosphere, despite the nearby world it orbits having a gravity over ten times stronger than Terra. The reason for this is due to the existence of a series of massive and ancient stasis generators that have effectively fixed the planet in orbit around Oblivion and rendered the strong gravitational effects that Oblivion would exert on it mute. As such while Oblivion is torn apart by Gemini's gigantic mass, the moon seems completely untouched by the normal laws of physics excluding the many snaking paths down to its neighbor and the many meteor shower it suffers on a daily basis. In spite of this though and its lack of atmosphere Gemini has seen repeated waves of colonization from a variety of species due to the ore rich nature of Oblivion and the only route down to the planet existing on Gemini. The latest wave of Colonization was under humanity who through assistance of an undocumented Space Marine legion managed to drive the Xenos off Gemini claiming it for the Imperium in 848.M30, and has since remained an obedient and valuable world to the Imperium. History Great Crusade Gemini before the Great Crusade was a major mining world for the small Xenos empire belonging to the now extinct Halarume species. The Empire itself was large enough to be considered a threat and as such was assigned for elimination as per-standard protocol during the Xenos Crusade. Even back then though tales of the mineral wealth of Oblivion led to the area becoming a prime target during the invasion of the Halarume territories. The first attack wave on the planet was led by a detachment from a Space Marine Legion around 300 men strong, along with a 400,000 strong deployment of various regiments from the Imperial Armies ground forces. The first assault managed to destroy the Gemini's Xeno's defense force and quickly eliminated most of the habitats nearer the planets surface. With the Imperial Navy quickly destroying any possible reinforcements from reaching the planet, with the Space Marines quickly being moved onto the species home world. The planet itself underwent numerous waves of invasions as to purge the remaining Halarume hiding in Gemini's many twisting and snaking tunnels deep beneath the planet carved out by previous generations of mining. However after nearly one-hundred years of trying to remove the Xenos the Imperial Authorities went ahead with establishing a colonies beneath the planets surface in the ruins of the Halarume's former homes. Content with putting up with small and increasingly disorganized guerilla attacks the moons first human colonists arrived in 001.M31. It was during this time that the first planetary governors commissioned the Mechanicum for its now infamous mining equipment, survival suits and giant rigs used for excavation down on Oblivion. However slow progress on the latter request lead the government of Gemini to construct its own rigs to deal with the inhospitable environment of Oblivion. Horus Heresy Despite how recently the new colony had been established the planet was relatively untouched by the immediate outset of the Horus Heresy, with the planets relative youth leaving it strategically insignificant due to a poor infrastructure. However the world did support the loyalists during the civil War, supplying a large number of colonist to the Imperial Guard to help in the war effort. It was not until the Great Scouring in 019.M31 that the planet saw any direct action, with a small splinter group of the Night Lords attacking and occupying the planet trying to subjugate the population through fear, while aiming to exploit Oblivions vast mineral wealth. This however did not go as plan as the relative handful of fifty Night Lords found a population who where not afraid of the dark. The weapon that the Night Lords that had long considered their ally was rendered useless by a population who spent much of their time in near total darkness away from their homes. Moreover the traitors disregard for the local population and the vengeance they reaped on the loyalists in an attempt to pacify them led to much of the population arming itself rather than being killed by the marauding Space Marines. As such the Night Lords met a stiff resistance movement which no amount of slaughter seemed to halt. The fear they generated among the population had turned against them, with the people of Gemini being more afraid of dying alone and being hunted by the Night Lords then they were of dying in battle. Despite taking horrendous casualties, numbering in the hundreds of thousands, the colonists managed to annihilate all the Night Lords, through a use of improvised military grade and mining equipment, open surface tank charges from the remaining PDF, and knowing the tunnel systems better than the 'so called' Lords. This utter destruction of a invading force quickly earned the remaining colonists of Gemini both praise from the loyalists and near immediate aid, especially from the Mechanicum who were eager to receive their parent Planets vast wealth. However during this assistance the Tech priests attempted to move members of their various military forces onto the planet in an attempt to 'secure' the planet. The response to this garrison attempt so soon after their previous occupation resulted in the near total annihilation of the soldiers moved in, as many of the population had just had to sit through one occupying force and were unwilling to submit themselves to the Mechanicum, believing they were more loyal to the Emperor than the Machine Cult. In most cases the mining colony would have been wiped out, but the strain of the Great Scouring following the Heresy and the need for Oblivions recourses led to the Mechanicum begrudgingly accepting Gemini's independence from them, with it coming under the direct supervision of the Adeptus Administratum like most colony worlds. However the world has shared a rocky relationship with the Mechanicum since that day, despite it providing recourses to almost two dozen forge worlds throughout the Imperium. Current History Much of Gemini's history is directly tired to its parent planet of Oblivion, it has a long and prosperous history of exploiting the worlds near endless supply of natural minerals and ores. Even after the-thousand years of mining the planet appears just as profitable as it did to the first human colonists, and with the addition of its vast mining galleys and specialized survival suits it churns out a impressive 0.008% of all Imperial raw materials in its sector alone. However despite a steady increase in production since M36 the planet has always shared a rocky relationship with the Adeptus Mechanicus due to their attempted occupation in M31. This is in spite of their world supplying 5 major forge worlds and many smaller imperial worlds with the necessary recourses to support their infrastructure. However as a result of their rocky relations the Mechanicus despite having a major presence on the world has frequently tried to undermine the planet's government and has supported at least twelve internal uprisings over the course of its history. All attempts have failed due to the planets stick import laws and powerful PDF outmaneuvering the smaller if better armed forces of the Tech Priests on the world. In recent years these spats have come to a head especially over the governments decision in M37 to illegally modify its worlds mining suits for military combat to repulse the Mechanicum's latest attempts to overturn the planets government. Under normal circumstances the Astra Millitarum or other Imperial forces would support the Tech Priests in their endeavors. But the planets long standing political stability and importance to the Imperium, in spite of the Tech Priests efforts, have led the Ministorum overturning the Mechanicums plans and allowing these accusations of Tech heresy to slide. However this hasn't stopped the local Forge Worlds petitioning to the Fabricator General himself to launch and interventional fleet, a proposition that is currently under review. Government Oblivion's Government is for the most part a Democratically Elected establishment divided into five main divisions to split up the influence one group would have over the other, thus protecting the interests of the citizens by keeping the powers loyal by having the regulating each other. The main groups are the elected members of the Peoples Hall, the hereditary members of the Noble's hall, the selected CEO's of the OHC (Oblivion Harvesting Corporation), the local Imperial Cult leaders and the Planetary governor who is appointed from the general populace by the Adeptus Terra. The level of power has often shifted between these three factions with the level of control fluctuating due to public support at the time. This is due to the fact each section of the Government (with the noticeable exception of the Ecclesiarchy) oversees its own division of the moons PDF, providing each groups with equipment, training and weapons. This sharing of local military power means that no one faction can forcefully dominate the other, with any arms increases made by one side ultimately leading to the others increasing their own. This means that the political power on the world ultimately rests in the hands of the people, with them playing the deciding factor in who has the most support through, which is shown in decade spread elections held amongst the entire population. While in the past there has been corruption and there have been civil war, the ultimate power still remains in the hands of Planetary Governor. While like all his contemporaries he only controls a portion of the planets PDF, he/she has the added bonus of being able to in the Astra Millitarum at any moment of unrest. To regulate this if three of the other four groups feel that the current Governor is incompetent, useless or detrimental to the Planets commitment to the Imperium they can call for his removal. Even so due to political squabbling this has only ever happened three times in Gemini's history. Oblivion Harvesting Corporation While all three divisions of the local Imperial Government all play an important role in day to day lives of the people living beneath the surface of Gemini, by far the most influential group is the Government sponsored OHC or Oblivion Harvesting Corporation, which was established in M32. The company primary concern is using the planets many mining 'Galley' rigs and its massive population to mine the incredible dangerous, but incredible recourse rich Death World of Oblivion. The death rate stands at an ridiculously high and almost inhumane mortality rate of +75%, which is well bellow the acceptable life expectancy for a soldier in the Imperial Guard. However with little else to do with its massive population many of the Humans on the world are forced to work for the OHC in spite of the inherent death sentence that it provides. The OHC itself oversees the both the planetary tithes and its manufacturing of its local equipment and recourses, with its close ties with the Tech Priests. A relationship which has led to their loyalties being called into question by the Moons population and government. This relationship despite its suspicion has netted the great Hive cities of Gemini not only advance technology, but the ability to maintain its vast mining rigs and powered amour mining exoskeletons. Its role in the government however is even more complex, as due to its important link to both the Mechanicum and the Adeptus Terra and controlling the life blood of the entire Imperial World, with it often being used as a major political player in local politics. Many powers on the planet from the Peoples Hall, the Lords Hall and even the Ecclesiarchy have used the corporation to advance their own interests on the world by backing its controversial employment policies. Imports Due to the nature of both worlds environments the people of Gemini are entirely dependent on the Imperium to survive, as the moons thin and wispy atmosphere and Oblivion hot and high gravity nature make near impossible to grow food. Excluding many protein and vitamin vats held deep in the planets catacombs. However they alone cannot support the worlds massive and constantly fluctuating population, meaning that ships arrive on a near weekly basis to keep the population fed and happy. Exports The planet itself exports an impressive 0.08% of all of Ultima Segmenta recourses, with its output often being sent to numerous nearby forge worlds. With its sheer amount of recourses making many of these super factories almost entirely dependent on Oblivion and by extension the OHC to keep them supplied and the material flowing. Interestingly classified Imperial records have shown that the Callidus Assassin maintains a Temple on Gemini under the classification of manufacturing and archeology. Economy Comparative to many Hive Worlds Gemini boasts a high standard of living. While the world sits bellows the average living standard of city or paradise worlds the population is paid exceptionally well in a currency known as 'Sckripd' which sits at a 1.2 exchange rate to the Imperial Throne. Moreover the heavy trade done by the planet and substantial import taxes levied by the government allows it to fund a rather substantial social welfare package to sections of the population. While this package is only available to those who were either born or worked three years on Oblivion, it guarantees healthcare and even pensions to its citizens who survive the hash jobs of the worlds. Still the heavy immigrant population is often economically disenfranchised in comparison to the well established families who have long lived on Gemini. This has lead to sporadic riots every few decades within the lower hives. Moreover a rife underground syndicate known as the 'Depth' run a substantial black trade, smuggling and even armed robberies from well within the deeper sections of the catacombs. PDF (Planetary Defense Force) Comparative to other PDF forces found on many hive worlds, Gemini's armed forces are exceptionally well armed and well trained. The planets enormous tithes of raw materials, heavy industrial base and massive population has allowed the world to focus most of its tithes in these areas, rather than donating manpower to the Emperors forces. As a result the planets best recruits are rarely poached for the Imperial Guard, and their exceptional stockpile of raw materials allows them to manufacture exceptionally high quality weaponry for the rather large PDF. Equipped with a variation of Hell Guns and void sealed-Carapace armour, the PDF outstrip most worlds in terms of basic equipment, and often stations itself evenly between the Mechanised divisions scattered across the barren surface of Gemini and the deep tunnels and catacombs of the planets hollowed out crust. As such the 'Surfices' and 'Delvers' sections of the military are very well trained in their specific fields, with the latter being experts in rapidly responding to asteroid strikes and investigating possible incursions, and the latter being some of the best tunnel fighters in the Imperium. The Gemini PDF also often posses grappling hooks, specialised, reinforced, wire rope and other equipment used for rock climbing and cave exploration, including digging tools like pillar drills, and mining explosives. One of the most unique pieces of equipment distributed to most squads is a specialised back pack which when deployed will drill into the ground and collect seismic data providing the unit a rouge ma of the surrounding tunnels. They have been known to favour flamers, due to their ability to clear out tunnels due to the confined spaces. However the PDF's most notable, if not infamous tool, is the adapted mining rigs known as Dirge's Coffins. DC's as they are nicknamed, are simply the mining rigs used on Oblivion which are adapted with layers of ceramic plate and improved more efficient reactors allowing them to function as a form of mass produced power armour. The DC's are often formed into special squares known as Dirge's who are often armed with bolt guns and heavy flamers, as the advanced servomotors allow the soldier to fire and use the weapons with little effort. Still despite their usefulness three problems prevent them being mass produced. On one hand they are not a effective substitute for power armour as they are extremely slow even in low gravity, and despite the protection they offer the plate is not perfectly applied and as such gaps in the armour are common. The second issue is that the patent for the Rigs and thus the DC's is held by OHC and manufactured purely on Gemini, and despite the Mechanicus best efforts to get a hold of the manufacturing information, even going as far to try and invade three times, the OHC has managed to hold onto it, due to Oblivions important position. Moreover the final issue is that the Rigs themselves and the DC's are blatant examples of Tech Heresy, being designed by the original miners on Gemini through their own innovation to survive Oblivions toxic and inhospitable atmosphere, a fact that the OHC is proud to boast about. The Mechanicum have on multiple occasions attempted to have the OHC shut down by the inquisition and even the High Lords of Terra. However because Gemini's reaction to received outside influence is to deny exports and hold out in a near unassailable siege position all attempts have failed. However an important Achilles heel to the Gemini PDF is their actual lack of military experience. Their planets hostile atmosphere means that landing any ship anywhere other than the protected space elevators is near impossible due to the thick layer of asteroids in low orbit around Gemini and Oblivion, causing all but the heaviest ships to be torn up on re-entry. And those ships that can break through the natural orbital protection are unable to escape from the planets gravity well and are pulled to ground. As a result the PDF seldom have had to fight any substantial armed incursion beyond landing parties trying to capture the space elevators. As such they would be ill prepared for any substantial enemy to land on the world in substantial numbers. Imperial Guard (The Oblivion Annihilators) The 'Oblivion Annihilators' are near identical to the Gemini PDF in terms of structure, equipment, and military ranks and are in fact formed from volunteers from the PDF's regiments. They are notable off world as units which specialise both in mechanised infantry warfare with the use of Chimera's and are even more well known for their skill at tunnel fighting. Gemini often assigns its own tech priests to the Annihilators as to look after their custom equipment. Planetary Culture Miners Tech Priests Nobility Notable Landmarks Babel's Tower Babel's tower is the largest of the twenty orbital elevators built within Gemini's low gravity. The gigantic gothic tower is a city unto itself and is able to service a small fleet of ships and receives hundred of thousands of cargo ships each year. Protected by gigantic void batteries to deflect incoming asteroids the tower itself is Gemini's largest surface city and is separated into the 'upper' and 'lower' habs, Carth and Grix. The Lower Hab, Grix, is the name for the primary support strut for the tower, and covers roughly ten square miles snaking upwards like a normal hive city towards the primary elevator strut where millions of elevators carry resources up and down their shafts every single day. Despite the hives size though, much of the internal workings of the hive is given over to vast store houses for raw materials, gigantic plasma generators needed for the void shields, and the countless elevator shafts. Grix population is largely dedicated to supporting these three services. The upper Hab, Carth, itself is more of space station in high orbit, connected to Grix by the massed elevator shafts. Considered the most 'conventional' and Imperial settlement in the Duos system, Carth is often dubbed 'the doorstep' and is heavily influenced by the millions of people who come and go from the rest of the Imperium. It boasts the largest migrant population and hosts the immigration board as a result. Its largest employer is the titanic docks which service thousands of ships every single day, and even posses several dockyards building some smaller Imperial vessels. The station itself is a centre for trade in rare ores and even has representatives from several rouge trader houses, the members themselves forbidding from comming onto the world after a rouge trader house attempted to usurp the government. Its population is mostly geared towards to servicing the docks and population control, keeping order on the station while keeping the non-Gemini population moving through at a controllable rate. The advanced technology in the elevator allows them to make the trip from surface to space in a mere eight hours. Indeed the elevator themselves descend several miles into the depth of the planet to two other smaller cities: Babas and Dinium, which connect onto the planets vast under ground railroad. Sodit The Capital of Gemini, Sodit is the oldest Human settlement on the planet, boasting the centre of government, the main industrial base, the largest population and is the central hub for the worlds massive underground mag train lines. Sodit itself is located one-hundred to one-hundred and twenty miles underground within the planets crust and is divided into a few hundred levels being carved out of the living rock and gigantic metallic facilities, with only direct route to the surface being the enormous exhaust shafts of the cities gigantic manufactorums. The city itself has few open areas, save the 'great caverns' which are several large chambers near the centre of the city where the central government and higher stranded of living quarters are provided. The city itself has been compared to a massive maze, with thousands of years of construction and expansion expanding it through the caverns and rock of the world with smaller 'villages' surrounding the city, accessible through 'the depths.' The Depths The 'Depths' is the slang term for any of the uninhabited parts of the 'upper' catacombs, located between the surface and one thousand miles underground. Largely unexplored and abandoned, the myriad of caverns are a mystery to even the people of the cities and are for the most part uninhabited save for the rare cave dwelling organism. Their are often expeditions out into the wilderness of the 'Depths' to find new resources that are safer to access than those found on Gemini. Skeleton Cities While it is not well known, even to the inhabitants, Gemini has been inhabited by many different alien cultures in the past and the ruins of their cities still exist. These ancient Xenos structures are more common in the more remote areas of the Depths, and can be even larger than some of the cities that even the current human inhabitants live inside of. Such settlements are considered cursed by the human inhabitants who associate such places as nesting grounds of the vile 'Hal' and steer clear of them as soon as they can. The largest city is located some five hundred miles underground and is called 'Kar's Pitt' with it being located in a partially collapsed chamber which you could apparently fit the entire of Sodit and the worlds next largest city in. The 'Core' A term for any of the catacombs that extend bellow one-thousand miles, the Core is the very deepest part of the world, reaching all the way down to the slowly dying molten core of Gemini. The Core is considered the most terrifying place on Gemini, as the temperatures can reach inhospitable levels and is a radiation soaked underground wasteland and is often used as a form of punishment for the more vile members of the planets population. The Core is feared due to it being the home of the semi-'mythical' Hal and Heen. Heart City While the term city is a joke with it housing only a few hundred people. Heart City is the deepest permeant settlement on Gemini at one thousand-two-hundred miles down. The people down here are suspicious and dislike outsider being isolationist even by the standard of the natives of Gemini, being xenophobic even against their own kind. Formed from the children of exiles who managed to survive the hostile Core, and returned slightly closer to the surface. It is often said that the people of Heart live in constant fear of the Hal and worship the Heen, and that they live so deep within the planet not even the Emperors light can reach them. Those who venture to Heart are either foolish or criminals and only the stupid would go their of their own free will. The Spire The Wreck The Wreck stands as testament to Gemini's stubborn independence and frequent spats with the outsiders of the Imperium. In 014.M34, the Mechanicum of the several hive worlds its serviced attempted a invasion of Gemini in an attempt to remove the elected government and install a sympathetic ruling class. This was done in response to Gemini construction of its own mining rig suits and was an attempt to stifle Tech heresy. Sadly due to the atmosphere of Gemini and Oblivion being chocked with extremely fast moving asteroids planetary landings where near impossible and despite taking some of Carth in Babel's tower they failed to advance to any of the major elevators needed to move forces in sufficient numbers to attempt a planetary invasion. As the Administratum got involved to break up the dispute the captain of the Mechanicum flagship along with the ground forces commanding officer crash-landed the fleets capital ship through the asteroid debris, to create a beach head with he forces they had inside. The ensuing battle however turned against them once the attempted to enter the planets tunnels, despite the success they had on the surface. Still even when the invasion was disbanded, the wreck command ship remained on the planet. The Mechanicum attempted several times to get the ship out of the atmosphere, even requesting help from the Gemini government who's reply of "If you want it, take it," showed the level of support they offered. Eventually the Mechanicum stripped much of the internal mechanism leaving a rusting hulk on the surface of the planet. Since then 'the wreck' thanks to its armoured hull and void shield emitters, powered up by new generators, has become a popular residential area for retired miners and upper class members of Gemini's population. The city of the Wreck is often used as the headquarters of the surfaced mechanised forces of Gemni's PDF. The Mechanicum have often requested for the Gemini goverment to dislodge these 'squatters' although these requests are often met by deaf ears. Atmosphere Composition A world sitting at roughly three times the size of Terra, Gemini possesses roughly 2.4 times the gravity of humanities home world despite its size, being largely composed of light metals and soft rocks results in its relatively low gravity. Still the gravity is higher than most earth like bodies and thus maintains a strong pull over the huge amounts of debris that its sister world of Oblivion generates on a daily basis, as such the whole planet is cloaked in a swirling black layer of asteroids in low to high orbit that block out much of the surface, spanning from pole to pole. The surface itself is described as a dull grey crater marked dust ball with equatorial deserts of grey dunes, and titanic asteroid craters further towards the poles, whose edges clump together to create vast bowl like flats flanked by high rocky mountains. The planet once had a incredibly hot, but small molten core which has since cooled over millions of years leaving a massive labyrinth of tunnels, caves and caverns carved throughout the rock. These tunnels crises cross throughout the world in a massive underground network that span all the way down to the molten core. Most notable is the vast 30 square kilometer stasis generators that appear to keep Gemini from crashing into oblivion, while allowing its gravity well to tear Oblivion apart for its plentiful resources. While clearly unnatural the generators appear to be as old as the planetoid itself and cannot be entered. They are spaced evenly at 100Km bellow Gemini's surface at 1000 Km apart along its equator. Environment and Weather Flora Mendo-Lichen A black, viscous and sticky 'plant like' life form found around the core, lower depths and even the surface of Gemini, Mendo-Lichen is well known for its extremely pungent and deliberating smell which is known to cause humans eyes to water and even induce nausea from the simple whiff of the chemicals and CO's given off as it respires. The Lichen smell can knock even the strongest of men out in a matter of seconds and is often compared to that of a rubbish tip doused in lemon. This smell however is actually a advanced form of attack used by the Lichen to help propagate itself. By knocking out life forms the Lichen is able to use the body heat of the animal to grow on and through inhalation within the internal bodies of the poor creature that gets near it, sticking to the internal organs and hijacking the nervous system. The host then stumbles towards the nearest new heat source and then begins to move from the host onto the heat source, consuming the host for nutrients as it starves to death, starting a new colony. For most Gemini citizen Mendo-Lichen is considered more of an annoyance as it is notoriously easy to clear out, and negate with a simple filtration or rebreather. PDF and special companies who specialise in 'Mendo cleaning' can simply clean out a whole colony through the process of dropping a incendiary charge or bomb into the colony to detonate the CO2 and other chemicals its create, in addition to its own flammable nature. Still the Lichen's tendency to travel near the outskirts of the Hive Cities, due to the heat they produce, has made it a common pest, especially since infected hosts often stumble into such cities where their smell knocks out further people leading to more infections. Thankfully temporary exposure is curable, but once the nervous system is hijacked the host is rendered clinically brain dead, even if the lichen is flushed from his system. Fauna The Hal The Hal is the term for... something. What it is no one really knows, in ten-thousand years no one has ever managed to recover their bodies, although their are plenty of stories of people killing them. What is known is the Hal are some form of sentient lifeform that live within the radiation blasted core and occasionally raid the settlements near the core. Records of the Hal often provide conflicted reports about just what exactly they are. Some stories describe them as spider like insects using Las like weaponry, while others tell of them as rock like animals with gigantic swords of hewn metal, and some even describing what sound like mutated humans. Still the difficulty of launching expeditions to answer and confirm these stories has proven difficult due to the lack of well established routes down to the Core. Moreover all expeditions that have gotten that far have been destroyed. Still many experts suspect that the Hal are in fact not just one monstrous Xenos or mutant race but in fact several, with the term Hal being used as a catch all term for any 'monster' from the Core. The Heen The Heen are said to dwell alongside the Hal and often fight them. They are described as tall and eerily beautiful living in cities made from the bleached white bones of those they have defeated in battle. They wield swords described as sharper than anything ever known and move with such skill that they can move their whole cities on a whim, picking them up and moving them to another cavern on a whim. The Heen themselves would be considered a myth, if the fact, that in millennium 37, a sword that is alleged to belong to the Heen was gifted to a famous explorer who apparently heled the Heen fight the Molten monsters of the planets olten heart, and now sits as a national treasure for the planets government, due to its superhuman craftsmanship. Molten Horrors Spoken in the most ancient of Gemini folklore, rumoured to come from the records of Xenos who lived on Gemini before humans, the Molten Horrors are creatures that dwell even bellow that of the Hal. Only a scant few who dared to brave the very depths of the Core have ever even managed to find traces of their existent: well those who survived. Those who lived told of strange black cities surrounded by the lava of the dying core, guarded by creatures of liquid metal with baleful green eyes. The only real evidence for the Molten Horrors is Gemini's ancient stasis generators, as the black buildings described by those who have spied their cities are said to be eerily similar to the outwards appearance to the pillar like structures that keep Gemeni in Oblivions orbit. Halarume The Halarume were the previous owners of Gemini before it fell into the hands of the Imperium during the Great Crusade. The Halarume were driven to perceived extinction during the initial invasion and their cities laid to waste to allow new human settlers to inhabit the ore rich world and its sister planet. However in the 34th millennium a small, self-sufficient, settlement of Halarume was discovered 800 miles from the surface near the worlds south pole. The city was quickly stormed by the planets PDF who massacred the inhabitants, but their survival did raise questions as to if any other cities managed to avoid being destroyed in the great purge. These suspicions where proven correct, when in the 36th, 37th and twice in the 39th millennium similar, if smaller settlements where discovered closer towards the planets core. Many thus point to the Halarume being the legendary Hal, but their rather reptilian appearance does not match well with the Hal, and their inability to survive the radiation blasted depths of the planet means that it is unlikely they have moved into those areas in substantial numbers. Category:Imperium Category:Worlds Category:Hive Worlds Category:Industrial Worlds